Olivia and Me
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: Jenny Foxworth's friend, Olivia Flaversham gets kidnapped by Ratigan just to spoiler her fun. Luckily, Fidget helps Jenny look for Olivia, but will he really? Based on a dream I had in 6th grade. Summary inside.
1. Ratigan Kidnaps Olivia

**Before Easter vacation back in 2010, I had a dream about this when I was twelve in 6th grade.**

 **Chapter 1: Ratigan Kidnaps Olivia and Fidget Helps Me**

Ever since Olivia Flaversham and I, Jenny Foxworth met each other, it was love at first sight like how I met Oliver, my kitty. We became more than just great friends; we became a family. We've done everything together, such as playing outside and other times, in the house. We even wore similar clothing. Only that day, she wasn't wearing a coat, hat, or scarf because it was warm outside. I kept my blue jacket on, in case I ever get cold.

We played outside until the unexpected happened: An evil rat with a black cape and suit and white opera gloves saw all the fun Olivia and I were having outside. So, if you GMD fans and those who have ever seen or remember _The Great Mouse Detective_ have guessed that it's Ratigan, you were absolutely correct! Anyway, in order for him to ruin all the fun, he snatched Olivia away from me!

"Give me Olivia back!" I shouted at him.

"Lippy!" he argued. He thought she was a lippy little brat, which is _false_.

"Olivia!"

"Lippy!"

"Olivia!"

"MINE!" Ratigan claimed and cackled.

I was crushed, so I called out helplessly, "OLIVIA!"

The next thing I did was run into the house to tell my mom what had happened.

"Ratigan took Olivia away from me, HONEST!" I informed her.

"Don't worry, honey," she said, reassuringly, "I'm sure someone can help you get her back."

I nodded and asked, "How about I retrace my steps, grieve, and if no one is there to help, I'm on my own?"

"See if you can look for her," she replied, "Good luck."

"I'll see you when I get home," I said, as I picked up Oliver and headed out the door.

The first thing I did was retrace my steps. Next, grief filled my eyes, so I sobbed before going after Olivia. "Oliver, if only there is someone who can help me find Olivia…or _us_."

At that moment in time, another unpredictable thing happened, I heard a twig snap in the woods. _What is it?_ I wondered. _What could it be? Maybe it's someone who could help me bring back Olivia._

As a result, my gaze met a peg-legged bat with a black cap, black pants, and a dark blue shirt, which I thought was purple. I saw him weeping softly. _Why would he be crying?_ I wondered, just out of curiosity. Perhaps he has nowhere to go. The only way I was going to find out for myself was to go over to him and ask him some questions.

If any of you have guessed that the bat's name was Fidget, you were positively right!

"Hello, Fidget!" I called causally, "May I speak to you?"

"Yeah, what do you want?" he asked, curiously, wiping a tear away with a sniffle and stopped crying.

"Um, my name is Jenny Foxworth and I just thought you can help me search for my friend, Olivia and bring her back from the nefarious rat that you've worked with in the past," I replied.

"Oh, I know him," he said, "And I also know that girl mouse."

He may actually be of some support. Politely, I asked, "Are you coming with me?" After all, it was worth a shot to ask.

Fidget thought for a moment before answering. _This other girl seems like a nice kid_ , he thought. _She needs protection on the way because I can't risk letting herself get kidnapped, too. I mean, I don't know how long she'd last on her own._ Finally, he replied, "You bet I am!"

Fidget followed me inside the house because I escorted him there to talk to my mother about who will get my friend.

"Hello," he greeted my mother, "I have decided to help your daughter get her friend back."

"Oh, that's great!" she exclaimed, proudly, "You two have fun and good luck."

"Thanks, Mom," I said, as Fidget and I closed the door behind us.

"Now, let's search for some clues, shall we?" I said. "Aha! Footprints from that ugly, mean, maniacal rat!"

Fidget bent down to examine them, as well. "Oh, yeah," he muttered. "Let's go save Livy, my friend!"

 _Cute nickname,_ I genuinely thought, as we trailed off on our way like a duo just as Olivia and I are.

...

We talked on the way to Ratigan's palace in order for us two to get to know one another. After a while, I asked the bat, "Fidget, do you think I'm annoying?"

At this, he genuinely shook his head and said, "No, you're not annoying. Even if you are, you aren't nearly as bad."

"Thank you, and not so bad yourself, for a former lackey of Ratigan, my friend," I affirmed proudly, then added, "You know something, Fidget, I'm so glad you came with me."

"Me, too, kiddo," Fidget confirmed, "Because I felt trapped when I worked for Ratigan."

 _Is that so?_ I wanted to say, instead I sympathized, "I can see that. Do you want to live with me and Olivia?"

"I'll think about it," Fidget contributed.

For a mistreated bat, he wasn't impulsive. Rather, he was smart enough to get to know me a little more and get to know Olivia, too.

At that point, we came to a halt. We rested on a boulder to catch our breath.

"Fidget, look!" I said, tapping him to get his attention, "Is that what I think it is?" We stared at the rat's castle in astonishment. "Yepe, we're getting close," Fidget stated.

We stepped off of the rock and continued our trail.

 **Author's note: Ratigan lives in a castle in my dream.**


	2. Ratigan Traps Fidget and Me

**Before Easter vacation back in 2010, I had a dream about this when I was twelve in 6th grade.**

 **Chapter 2: Ratigan Traps Fidget and Me**

Meanwhile, in Ratigan's castle, Ratigan held Olivia captive. They sat on the couch. Ratigan scrutinized her and he could tell that she was resistant. "There's something very wrong with this Olivia Flaversham mouse," he announced to himself, "Maybe she's hungry." With that, he got off the couch and started making himself and her supper.

Fidget and I peered through the door and overheard Ratigan's words. From there on, we immediately snuck in and tip-toed. Olivia, on the couch, watched from above and smiled. We shushed her; that way she wouldn't talk as loud. In all, we were glad to see one another.

Together, Fidget and I continued to tip-toe toward her and we both reached our hands to hold her until Ratigan's men ambushed me and Fidget. They had us spend the night in a cage. By doing so, the pointed to the cage, eying us closely.

"Fidget, what's going on?" I wanted to know.

"Jenny, it's okay," Fidget tried to convince me.

I didn't argue with him. I went in the cage first and I pulled him into it with me. He shut it behind us. Then it hit me a minute later. Fidget should be responsible for all this! Glaring, I told him like it is, "No! It's not okay." My sudden outrage made Ratigan's thugs gasp and flinch away. Incensed at the bat, but quieter this time, I added, "You put us both in danger! That's not good! In fact, you shouldn't even feel good about it! Look, Olivia doesn't seem too happy about it, either. I thought you and Ratigan are done. After we get out of this stinking cage, then we'll get Olivia back and head straight home!" With that, I turned around, angrily.

"This is not good," Oliver muttered to himself. I pet him.

"Don't worry, Oliver, we'll be out of here as soon as we can," I assured him, "If not tonight, then tomorrow we will."

I cried, but he rubbed his body against mine as his way of comforting me with a purr.

Speechless, dumbfounded, and stunned by my angry words, Fidget was extremely embarrassed by the damage he'd caused, but he knew that nothing he can say to me at this point would make anything better. So, he sat and felt sorry for himself. He even muttered to himself, sadly, "Mom. Dad. I forgot how to sneak in very carefully. So, please forgive me. I put my new friend and myself in danger. Is there any way that you can help me remember?"

Although I was still mad at the bat for what he's done to both of us, I turned around, concerned about him. I wonder what happened to them. Did they get killed by Ratigan? Perhaps. Either that or they got lost. "What happened to them?" I asked Fidget.

"I don't know, Jenny," he fretted, "Maybe they died and Ratigan kidnapped me. Either that, or they are still alive, but I just couldn't find them. If that were really that case, then no one even helped me."

"Do you have your parent's phone number?" I ventured to ask, "If so, where do you keep it?"

"In my left wing, there is a pocket," he answered.

"Oh, that's very clever," I commented.

Fidget watched behind bars to see that Ratigan wasn't really doing much for Olivia.

"It doesn't look like Ratigan is taking care of Olivia, at all," he informed, like a detective, "And like you said, Jenny, we'll be out of here in no time tomorrow."

I was moved by his speech, so I pointed out, "I know just the thing. How about you use your peg-leg to get us out? Or I can use my foot to push the door open because you didn't lock it, did you?"

"Nope, I didn't lock it because I didn't need to!" he replied, and added, "And I think your idea is going to work out!" Whispering in my ear, he concluded in a way that only I could hear, "Otherwise, Olivia can get us out."

"That, too," I said, "But for now, I think it's best if we get some rest."

"Right, we came all this way, and we won't leave Livy behind," Fidget informed, "Besides, I put my heart into it."

With our ideas, fresh in our minds, we fell asleep together in the cage.

Surprisingly, since Olivia couldn't sleep on the couch by herself, she joined us without us even noticing it.


	3. Ratigan's Defeat and Fidget's Choice

**Before Easter vacation back in 2010, I had a dream about this when I was twelve in 6th grade.**

 **Chapter 3: Ratigan's defeat and Fidget's Choice**

The next morning, while all three of us were still in the cage, one of us, which was Olivia was hard at work on kicking the cage door open. She was the first to hop out. Fidget made it out second and me and Oliver last. What next? We attempted to leave the castle for good.

"Leaving so soon?" a familiar sinister voice taunted deviously behind us. What is Ratigan going to do to us now?

"What's he going to have you do, Fidget?" I whispered, feeling utterly puzzled with my other friend.

"I don't know," he whispered back with his wings crossed, "All I know is that he's not the boss of me. If I don't want to, Ratigan can't make me." With that, he stuck up his head just to show defiance towards the rat.

"Fidget!" Ratigan scolded as if Fidget got in trouble. The rat was taping his foot impatiently. This penetrated Fidget very deeply, yet he stepped towards him, anyway.

"Yes, boss?" Fidget said, faking being nice.

"What do you think you're doing with these girls?" Ratigan demanded coldly.

"Um, nothing!" Fidget said, losing patience with the rat.

Ratigan gave him a dirty look. "If that's what you think," he huffed.

Fidget scoffed and shook his head. "What are you going to do to them?"

Ratigan thought, but nothing clicked.

"Exactly what I expected," Fidget laughed triumphantly as if he proudly won the argument and walked over toward us.

I laughed and we started to head out when a bunch of movie characters momentarily came to our rescue, which stunned us before we smiled in relief. This surprised Ratigan more than anyone because he never saw that many characters before. That included the Dalmatian puppies from _101 Dalmatians_ , Basil, Dawson, Toby, and Olivia's father from _The Great Mouse Detective_ , and more. "Leave them alone!" they shouted.

It wasn't long before Ratigan tried to strike us. Just in the nick of time, Patch, Oliver, and Olivia came straight to our aid, jumping on him and biting him. "AHHHH! Fidget! Help me! Get him off me!" Ratigan screamed in pain.

Fidget couldn't help but watch this in admiration. He shook his head with a smile, replaced with a frown and retorted, "No Ratigan, you're nothing but a wicked sewer rat!" grabbing hold of Olivia, he added, "Olivia belongs to her father and Jenny. Hmph!"

"Olivia!" I said mournfully as if I were going to cry and haven't said her name in a long time. Instantly, Fidget handed her over to me. "Thank you, Fidget," I said, "For saving us."

"You're welcome, Jenny," he replied.

With great pleasure, I hugged and fussed over Olivia.

"Fidget, my bat, I thought we were friends!" Ratigan sulked.

"Not anymore, Ratigan!" Fidget snapped, "Oh, by the way, I'm not your bat. I'm living with Olivia. Hmph!" With that said, he joined Olivia and me.

"Olivia," I crooned and turned to the others, "Well, fellas, ready to go home?"

Instead of answering, which they didn't need to do, they darted out the door, and Fidget, Olivia, and I followed them.

We made it home safely, especially now that Olivia and I were back together, I decided to let Fidget stay with us.

The End

 **Author's note: Oh, what I happy ending it is!**


End file.
